Beyond Mutation: Along came a Spider
by Chronoslide
Summary: While in New York trying to make a life as a vigilante crime fighter Jack Draven meets his freindly neighbourhood Spider-man


**Beyond Evolution: Along came a spider**  
  
Ok Spin-off time again. This is set after Jack Draven (Chronoslide) leaves the X-men to live in New York. To find out why he leaves read Beyond Mutation: Evolution Continues.   
  
_While in New York trying to make a life as a vigilante crime fighter Jack Draven meets his friendly neighborhood Spider-man_

* * *

Jack closed his front door behind him and sighed as he saw the dank hole he now calls home. After putting the groceries he just bought into his fridge he slumped infront of the TV and turned onto the news. Watching to see if there was some breaking news. He was in luck today, if that's what you want to call it, a shoot out was occurring 4 blocks away from him. He jumped up from his seat grabbed his coat and headed out the door  
  
He jumped into his car and headed toward the scene. He arrived quickly and was soon stopped by a police man. Creating a small time bubble he stopped the police man and dodged passed him. His training with Logan had made him very agile and he was able to get into the building without being noticed. Finding his way to the room with the gunman he created a larger time bubble. He was about to make his way in when something smashed through the window and knocked him down. The time bubble flew out and caught some shards of glass in mid-air. Jack got back to his feet and saw a strange man in a skin tight blue and red costume  
  
"Damn wrong window...sorry" the stranger in red and blue said  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jack whispered to him  
  
"I'm saving the day that's what I'm doing" he replied  
  
"By beating up the hero?" Jack said getting in his face  
  
"Woah woah. Calm down. Anyway the real hero is here so you can go home kid"  
  
"Kid!" Jack shouted before realizing where he was "What do you mean kid" he said creating a large time bubble  
  
"Woah look who thinks he's an X-man" Jack looked at him as if he was stupid "Are you telling me your an X-man?"  
  
"Was. Now I'm freelance"  
  
Suddenly several gun shots are heard.  
  
"Let's finish this later" they said in unison before knocking the door down  
  
Jack threw a time bubble and the stranger fired a web solution, but the 2 collided and the web stuck in mid-air  
  
"What happened to my web!?!" he shouted as Jack threw another time bubble at the gun man stopping him in mid turn  
  
"I stopped it by accident, sorry." Jack said before turning to the hostages "Right, everyone get out now. The police will help you when you get out"  
  
"You stopped my web?" he asked poking the web that was stuck  
  
"You said it yourself. Genuine X-man here."  
  
"Ex X-man. Right?" he said webbing up the gunman  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So why did you leave?" he asked lifting the gun man onto his shoulder and following Jack downstairs  
  
"Long story"  
  
"Was it a girl?"  
  
Jack turned around and gave him a stern look making him take a step back. He shook his head before continuing down  
  
"Yeah" Jack said as they came out onto the street and the stranger dumped the gunman on the ground before Jack removed the time bubble  
  
The police drew all their weapons and began advancing toward the hero's  
  
"I hate it when they do this" the stranger said before firing a web and jumping over all the police  
  
They all turned to watch him and Jack managed to slip away without them seeing him. He jumped into his car and headed home.  
  
He was soon home and he fell back onto the chair infront of the TV, the news was still on and there he was with the stranger next to him  
  
_"...the siege was soon stopped by what seem to be two vigilante mutants. Police are asking the 2 to come forward for questioning..."_  
  
Jack picked up the remote and turned the TV off and growled angrily  
  
"I know the camera makes me look fat to" a voice said from the side of him  
  
Jack jumped from his seat and was about to throw a time bubble when he saw it was the stranger from before crouching at the open window, with a back-pack on  
  
"How did you know were I live?" Jack said getting back to his feet  
  
"You call this living" he said coming into the room  
  
"I don't have much money"  
  
"Yeah I can tell" he said lifting up some stiff socks in between his forefinger and thumb  
  
Jack snatched them away from him before sitting down in his chair again  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just curious to see who you are I guess" he replied jumping up to the ceiling  
  
"Your curious? I'm not the one wearing a full body mask" Jack said getting up and heading to the fridge  
  
"Kay. Do you have a name?" he said jumping back down  
  
"Chronoslide. You?" he said closing the door after picking up a soda  
  
"Spider-man. You've probably heard of me" he said making a heroic stance  
  
"Nope" he said passing him  
  
"Aww come on! You must of heard of me! I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man"  
  
"Errr...woop dee do?" Jack said sitting back down  
  
"You mutants have no idea do you?" he said heading over to the window  
  
"What do you mean you mutants?"  
  
"I've heard all of what that Magneto guys been talking about. You all think your some master race"  
  
"Are you trying to say your not a mutant?" Jack asked quite confused  
  
"Yup 100% human"  
  
"But you stick to walls. What kinda human can do that?"  
  
"Well maybe 90% human" he said coming back from the window "I was born human, but I got bit by a genetically altered spider"  
  
Jack looked at him before bursting out laughing  
  
"What?" Spider-man asked watching Jack  
  
"That's a great one!" Jack said still laughing. "I was attacked by a radioactive alarm clock!!" he said laughing again. When he noticed Spider-man wasn't he soon stopped "You are joking right?"  
  
"Err...no quite serious"  
  
"Oh...err sorry. So are you satisfied with who I am?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose. I guess I may end up working with you again." He said jumping onto the window frame  
  
"I suppose we will. Goodbye Peter" he said heading back into the kitchen  
  
"What did you say!!" Spider-man said turning back to him  
  
"I said goodbye. Why?"  
  
"No you said my name! How did you know my name!" he said gripping Jacks shoulders quite tightly  
  
"Err it says your name on your bag"  
  
Spider-man took his back-pack off and sure enough it red 'Property of Peter Parker'  
  
"Aww Aunt May" he said under his breath before jumping out the window and web swinging his way home  
  
Jack laughed a little before turning back to the TV  
  
================================================================================================= 


End file.
